


Fading

by NaturalDisaster_Goddess



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 12:04:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18475861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaturalDisaster_Goddess/pseuds/NaturalDisaster_Goddess
Summary: Coming back from the dead always has a price.





	Fading

**Author's Note:**

  * For [addove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/addove/gifts).



> Hey, this is a little something that was inspired by a line in Addove's story "Phantom Kisses on the Cheek" I did get permission to write this, and a huge thank you for that I really enjoyed writing this.

The poison was when they first noticed it.

After that, well, it was like they could no longer miss it; miss how often he died. The poison; eating through his body like a parasite. The lucky moblin that got its claws around his throat, and snapped his neck like a twig. The silver bokoblin that speared his eye with an arrow. The barrel of explosives that launched him off a cliff; so far down that he had to teleport to the nearest shrine to get back to them. The white-maned lynel that nearly cleaved him in half. When he set off a bomb to close and knocked himself off a cliff. A tree he’d used to fly over a ravine knocking him out of the sky. Getting kicked off a cliff by a horse. Taking that blow that would have hit Hyrule in the back of the head. Kicking Warriors away from a disguised Yiga only for a wicked Demon Carver to hack into his throat. 

All the times that he died, be it: monsters, accidents, assassins, or him just being a dumbass.

All the times he fell; just to get back up.

All the times his eyes got a little less bright.

 

Again.

This time he’d been knocked into the ocean by a lizalfos, and hadn’t been able to make it back to shore. He’d slipped beneath the waves,  _ calm-far too calm _ , until the salty water invaded his lungs. Even though he knew he’d come back; his body’s automatic response was to panic.

He thrashed in the water; hands clutching at his throat.

Then he went still.

His hands loosened and fell from around his neck drifting towards the surface as his body sank through the water.

It took time for Mipha to come this time; too much time. Long enough that Twilight was about to dive into the clear water after him.

Before he could blue flames erupted from Wild’s body. The water boiled and steam curled from the surface as Wild was buoyed back up. He burst from the water gasping for breath, and before he could move Twilight and Warriors were hauling him out of the waves.

 

He didn’t say a single word for the rest of the day.

 

Or the next day.

 

Or the day after.

 

When Wind and Twilight teamed up in an attempt to get him to even  _ smile _ their efforts were rewarded with nothing more than a tired twitch of his lips.

 

The next time he died it was because he’d pushed Legend out of the way of a spear, and had been completely impaled as a result.

By the time anyone could make it to his side he was already dead.

They waited…

 

And waited…

 

And waited…

 

And waited…

 

There was no fire. No blue lick of cold flames. No Zora champion. No hint of life.

Twilight reached out and grasped his protege’s shoulders.

“Come on,” he croaked shaking Wild’s shoulder gently, “I know you like being dramatic, but now is not the time.”

No response; not even a twitch.

They waited for hours. Waiting for him to hop back up; maybe a little worse for wear, maybe a little more quiet, maybe with less of that fiery spirit they know and love, but  _ alive _ .

Nothing.

Wind choked back a sob. The tears pooling in Twilight’s eyes finally as he pressed his forehead into his little brother’s body, his  _ corpse _ .

The others could only stare in desolate shock. All those times he died, all those times he got back up, he was only postponing the inevitable, he was only shortening the life he’d have had later if he hadn’t died in exchange for life now.

_ And they hadn’t been able to stop him. _

 


End file.
